


end notes testing

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: chapter 1 end notes added after chapter 1 posted, no other chapters yet





	end notes testing

chapter 1 posted without end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 end notes added after chapter 1 posted, no other chapters yet

**Author's Note:**

> work end notes added after chapter 2 posted (chapter 1 notes visible at the end of chapter 1)
> 
> edited: chapter 2 deleted after end notes saved, both chapter 1 and work end notes visible on chapter 1 page


End file.
